A Strange Visitor
by Jet Long
Summary: He may look like one them but he is not one of them. He is on a strange world filled with a power he has not seen before. He has lost one world but will hopefully start anew on another.


**A Strange Visitor **

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works defined in here. **

**XXX**

**Prologue: Lost and Found **

How long had he been stuck in here?

It was probably only a few days, but it felt like an eternity.

Watching stars and planets go by in blur, while he went in and out of consciousness.

Having nightmares even if he was awake or asleep.

Oh Rao…Krypton, it was just gone.

He was alone just him and this cramped escape pod.

He looked to the side and saw that the life support systems were at a low percent.

His parents told him to live, but it seems he wasn't going to accomplish that wish.

_Anomaly Detected. Source Unknown. _

Well that wasn't good. He thought with gallows humor, it seems doesn't have to worry about dying from lack of life support. No that will be left to something unknown.

He must be going insane too since he started to hear someone speaking in a language he could not hear.

As whatever energy was keeping him conscious left, his last thoughts were an apology to his mother and father that he could not go on.

Odd…he thought you were suppose to see a bright white light before you die, not a green one.

**XXX **

A last chance.

This the last chance for Louise to prove herself. At the Springtime Familiar Summoning she was going to do it. To show that she wasn't a failure, that she can use magic, that she wasn't a zero.

And it seems she has failed.

She said the chant, she made sure everything was perfect but it was for nothing.

Even the cruel taunts and reassurances of Professor Colbert could not shake her of the anguish she had.

That is until someone in the crowd tried to make everyone look up. Slowly she along with everyone else looked up in the sky and saw a green portal appear in the sky…and something appear out of it.

**XXX **

He awoke with a start as his head hit against the side of his pod. Disorienting green light surrounded the outside window of his canopy.

_Warning: Danger of Impact. Engaging Brake Thrusters. Emergency Power to Shields. _

Well it seems death wasn't going to get right now, if wherever he was crashing did not kill him first. He still felt groggy though as he was shaken because of his ship's erratic movements caused by whatever was pulling it through this green light.

It felt like the ship was suddenly slowing down and he felt himself slowly descending and his momentum being taken away by the brake thrusters.

Finally hitting the ground with little turbulence he looked to his left to try to see his ship's HUD. From what little he could see he saw that his ship was heavily damaged (No kidding.) The life support systems were down. On the plus side the environmental systems said the air was breathable.

Okay he landed somewhere, an alien planet obviously. Well there was no contemplating this in this cramp ship. Time to get out.

He was just running on fumes now. He lifted his arms and weakly tried to give a push to the window above him. Then he remembered the emergency release button and pushed it. It came off and landed outside…then he felt nirvana.

Yellow light shined down on him as it gave him indescribable energy. He was renewed, he was empowered, he was alive.

Standing up and getting out of his ship he noticed absently that the hood of his cloak was still on his head. He turned and noticed a crowd that gave him pause and almost stopped his heart.

There were many creatures he could not explain some resembled creatures he seen on Krypton and others in only stories of fantasy. Also there were other people...Kryptonians? They all wore white collared shirts, different colored cloaks and black slacks and skirts for the boys and girls respectively. They looked like him, but that was impossible Krypton was…

He choked back a sob as he remembered his situation.

Krypton was gone.

He heard footsteps as he noticed someone coming towards.

A girl close to his age that looked she only came up to his chest with pink hair, if you could believe it, was coming towards him. Wary of her he turned and looked down her in her pink eyes as he took off his hood.

Meet Louise Francoise Le Blanc de Valliere, Sai Toren-El.

**XXX **

Louise didn't know what to expect as she and everyone else watched the sliver…carriage? Or whatever it was descend crash through the portal. Other students panicked as the teacher tried to get her and other students out of the way, until the flying object started to descend slowly with fire coming out of its underside.

With a thud it crashed onto the ground away from everyone as it shined in the morning sun. Silence overtook the field as if everyone suddenly forgot how to breathe.

Then sound returned to the world as the top of the carriage seemed to come off with a crash and a…person rose up. By his figure he seemed to be a male clad in red and blue.

He stood tall in a red cloak then stepped out in red armored boots as he turned toward everyone, the hood he was wearing obscuring his features. He seemed to pause in a moment then seemed to lower his head as if he was in pain.

Louise didn't know what compelled her to walk towards him. No one stopped her not even the professor. Everyone too stunned by his entrance.

With every step her heartbeat seemed to get faster in pace. With excitement or fear, she did not know.

She stopped next him and looked up at him and he looked down at her.

Then he took off his hood.

His face was wrapped up in a multitude of emotion. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue that was filled with sadness, weariness, and curiosity. His black hair framing a face that looked around her age and kept it's undivided attention solely on her.

This boy, she summoned him.

She wondered what the 'S' on his chest meant.

**XXX**

**This is something new I'm thinking of trying; also I wanted to try my hand at making something new. Also to get back to the feel of writing and thinking and thinking of ideas, so I can get back to my other story "Amazing". Let me know what you think of my writing style and be sure to drop a review. Have a good night or day depending on where you are. **


End file.
